


The Charming Stranger

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fantasizing, Flirting, Romance, Seduction, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz meets Raymond, a fascinating, attractive man in a cafe. At first, she wants to profile this intriguing character, but then she is drawn to him sexually. He effortlessly seduces her and they build an unusual relationship.





	1. Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the sexy-sounding song “Cherry” by Lana Del Rey (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/Acw406ZsdV8
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was on her way home from an FBI training, and she stopped by her favorite cafe. She not only loved their Turkish coffee but she was intrigued by a man who seemed to always be there. As an aspiring profiler, this man provided rich practice material; he wore a full, very expensive suit, a hat and tinted glasses. He sat alone in the corner every time she saw him, yet he seemed at ease and socially competent with the servers. In fact, he looked like one of the most confident men she’d ever seen, so why did he isolate himself? And why did he always give her the slightest of smiles but nothing more? Liz was feeling adventurous today, and she figured she could always find a new cafe if she made a total ass of herself. She strolled over to the man’s table with her cup and saucer. The charming man looked up at her from under the brim of his hat. He tilted his head and smiled warmly. She was mesmerized for a moment and she forgot what to say.

“…I notice we’re always here at the same time…would you like to sit together?” Liz said nervously. 

The man gave her a broad smile; he seemed delighted. 

“Yes, that sounds lovely. Please join me.” Red said, gesturing to the seat across from him. 

Red wasn’t there by accident; he’d been keeping tabs on Lizzie and observing her. She finally got curious enough to approach him. 

“Thanks.” Liz said, smiling. 

She sat down and put her cup and saucer down. She waited for the man to introduce himself, but he just smiled and gazed at her. 

“I’m Liz.” She said, breaking the ice. 

“I’m Raymond. It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Lizzie.” He said, warmly grasping her hand. 

Liz wondered why he chose to call her Lizzie; that seemed presumptuous, but she didn’t really mind. His hand felt warm and strong, which was appealing. She got good vibes from him, despite his mysterious and eccentric demeanour. She felt comfortable with him, and she was drawn to him. They let go of each other’s hands and just locked eyes for several moments. 

“Turkish coffee…have you been to Turkey?” Red said. 

“No, I just enjoy this type of coffee. Have you been there?” Liz said. 

“Yes.” He said, but he didn’t elaborate. 

They took sips of their coffee; Red was drinking espresso. 

“Do you ever flip it over and then read the pattern left by the coffee residue?” Red asked. 

“No, I’m not that talented.” Liz said wryly, then she chuckled. 

“I bet it would tell you something like…you’ll meet a mysterious stranger, and good fortune will eventually come your way.” He said. 

They stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Hmm. I suppose _you’re_ that mysterious stranger? I wonder what the good fortune will be.” She said amusedly. 

Raymond gave her a mysterious smile, as if he knew the answer. This was a very interesting experience. She’d never met anyone like him before, and she’d never been so irresistibly attracted to a complete stranger. Liz felt the need to get to know him, be near him and spend time with him.

“So…what do you do for a living, Lizzie?” Red asked, feigning ignorance. 

“Well, I have a background in psychology and I’m training to be a profiler with the FBI.” Liz said proudly. 

“That’s fascinating.” He said. 

Red enjoyed the cute coy smile Lizzie gave him as she nodded. 

“I think so. It’s a really cool job. What do you do, Raymond?” She said. 

“I amass large amounts of money and live luxuriously.” He said; that was as honest as he could get. 

“Oh, okay. That sounds nice.” She said, smiling. 

“It is nice.” He said. 

They smiled at each other and sipped their coffee. Liz watched Raymond take his tinted glasses off to wipe them. He had attractive, mesmerizing green eyes and she found herself gazing into them for several moments. He put his glasses back on and smiled at her, so she snapped out of it. Liz also found herself glancing at his hands; he wasn’t wearing a wedding ring, which was gratifying for some reason. She shyly looked down into her cup. 

“Can I buy you an indulgent treat, like coconut cream pie or baclava?” Red offered. 

“No, thank you. I’m fine.” Liz said, smiling. 

“Are you sure? What about some biscotti?” He said. 

“No thanks. I’m good.” She said, then she giggled. 

“Alright, perhaps next time.” He said. 

Liz noticed that Raymond was implying there would be a next time; it was once again presumptuous of him, but she didn’t mind. Actually, she was looking forward to it. They soon finished their small cups of coffee. Red was exceptionally skilled in reading people, so he could tell that Lizzie was hooked; she was enthralled with him. He would end this tantalizing interaction and leave her wanting more. 

“Well, this was extremely pleasant. Thank you for your wonderful company. I should be going.” Red said. 

“Oh. Okay.” Liz said; she was disappointed their interaction was over so quickly. 

They both stood up and Liz was surprised when Raymond took her hand. 

“We’ll do this again soon, Lizzie…” He said softly, then he kissed the back of her hand. 

Liz blushed and felt warm all over in a very pleasant way. 

“I’d like that.” She said. 

Raymond gave her another winning smile, then he walked away. She watched him leave and she felt a little dazed. _Wow_ , she thought. Raymond was quite the character, as she suspected; he was also amazingly suave and enchanting. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That night, Liz was in bed, playing a game on her phone to help her sleep. She was matching the cute colorful icons without really paying attention. Her mind was on Raymond. What was his story? What was he really like as a person? Would she be able to get close to him and get to know him? She also thought about his eyes, his warm hands, and the way he’d kissed the back of her hand. He had soft lips. Liz realized she was staring at the screen, so she put her phone to sleep and put it on the nightstand. She turned her lamp off and let herself daydream about Raymond for a while. She wondered if he had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, and if he’d be interested in her. She wondered what he was like in bed. Liz sighed and turned over onto her side; she actually blushed and felt silly. She just met this random, strange character at a cafe and now she was trying to figure out how to get with him. Eventually, she fell asleep and started dreaming. 

_She was laying on her back on the beach at sunset…she was naked, but she wasn’t self-conscious; there was no one else around, anyway. She suddenly felt a warm, strong, masculine hand gently caress her cheek. She turned to see Raymond laying next to her without a shirt. He moved his hand down to massage her breasts, and she moaned quietly. Liz felt Raymond’s soft lips on hers, in a slow and gentle kiss. His hand travelled down her tummy and she opened her legs for him. He cupped her sensitive, intimate flesh as he kissed her neck. He pressed in circles, stimulating her clit, then his fingertip lightly teased her opening._

_“Raymond—”_

Next thing she knew, the annoyingly loud buzzer was going off from her alarm. She groaned and slammed the snooze button. She tried to go back into dreamland, but it wouldn’t work. Liz sighed frustratedly, then she sat up and turned her alarm off. She went into the bathroom and had her shower to get ready for another day of training. She’d make a point of going to the cafe afterwards to see Raymond, if he was there. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Heating Up

Liz managed to focus on the training, but when she was done for the day, she immediately thought about Raymond. She felt nervous and excited as she drove to the cafe. She went inside and surveyed the scene; she was disappointed to see that Raymond was not at his usual table. She heard the door open behind her, so she turned around; Raymond smiled and came up to her.

“Hello, Lizzie. What a pleasant surprise.” Red said; once again, this meeting was by his design rather than by chance. 

Lizzie gave him a happy smile. 

“Hi Raymond. It’s good to see you again.” Liz said cheerfully; seeing him just put her in a very good mood. 

“You too. Let me pay for your coffee and this time, order a treat to go with it.” Red said indulgently. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Of course!” He insisted. 

“Okay, thanks.” She said. 

Liz ordered her Turkish coffee and the baclava, then Raymond ordered his espresso and baclava, then he paid with cash. They automatically went and sat at his usual corner table. They smiled at each other and Red enjoyed watching Lizzie taste the baclava. She licked her lips because of the honey. 

“Wow, it’s really sweet.” Liz said in surprise. 

“Is this your first time…?” Red asked with a subtle innuendo. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

“Hm. I’m glad I could introduce you to this particular pleasure.” He said suavely. 

Lizzie gave him a coy smile. They had their snack and sipped some coffee, then she leaned forward slightly. 

“So, how are you today?” Liz asked. 

“I’m very well, thank you. I was hoping to see you here, and that worked out.” Red said. 

“Oh. I was also hoping to see you…” She said shyly. 

“I’m flattered.” He said softly. 

Liz giggled quietly. She realized she felt like a giddy, lovestruck teenager around Raymond, which was unusual. She didn’t normally get like that. He did things to her. Her mind was clouded and she wasn’t thinking rationally; for all she knew, he was stalking her, and she was gladly falling prey to him. She’d gladly roll over and submit to him anytime, anywhere…

“Your coffee is going to get cold…” Red said, noticing Lizzie was just staring at him. 

He smirked when she snapped out of her daze and took a sip. 

“I was just spacing out.” She said embarrassedly. 

“What were you thinking about?” He asked. 

“Oh, um…not anything specific…” She said unconvincingly. 

Liz felt her heart rate quicken as Raymond smiled at her as if he knew what she was thinking about. 

“I enjoy not thinking about anything specific. Those are some of my favorite thoughts.” He said flirtatiously; they both knew he was referring to sexual fantasies. 

Liz blushed a little, and they gazed into each other’s eyes while the silence filled with sexual tension. Their conversation halted and they both wanted to stop talking and use their bodies to express themselves instead. This was a new experience for Liz; she’d never hooked up with a stranger so soon after meeting, but she wanted to do that now. 

“…Do you have any plans for the evening, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“No.” Liz said. 

She watched Raymond lean back and cross his legs; he looked a bit smug. 

“Wonderful. I don’t have any plans, either. Would you like to spend some time together?” He said. 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” She said.

“Excellent. Shall we?” He said, standing up. 

Liz got up and walked with Raymond, then he opened the door for her. They went outside and looked at each other. 

“Where would you like to go?” Red asked. 

“I dunno…” Liz said. 

“We could go back to my condo, if you’d be comfortable with that.” He said. 

“Okay. Let’s do that.” She said. 

Liz was questioning her decision, but she had the overwhelming urge to spend more time with Raymond, and to be alone with him. He gestured to a black sedan idling by the curb. 

“My driver will take us.” Red said. 

Liz nodded and got into the backseat while Raymond held the door. He then got in next to her and closed the door. There was a tinted privacy screen so she couldn’t see the driver. As a budding profiler, forensic psychologist and FBI agent, Liz was thinking alarm bells should be going off in her head. She just met this mysterious man yesterday and now she was in a mysterious car with him. She could be his prey for who-knows-what kind of crime, yet she couldn’t seem to resist. She still felt comfortable with him and she trusted him for some reason. Liz was also driven by curiosity, attraction and lust. Being such a cautious person, she didn’t normally fall for strangers; Raymond had instantly penetrated her defenses and won her over. She studied him as he took his hat and tinted glasses off. He put them in his lap and looked out the window, then he looked at her. 

“It’s just a short ride, Lizzie. I live conveniently close to our favorite cafe.” Red said. 

“Okay. I do, too. The cafe is on my way home.” Liz said. 

Red already knew that, but he acted surprised. 

“That’s handy.” He said, smiling. 

Liz giggled. 

When they pulled into a driveway, Liz was impressed by the swanky, modern condo building. It was a single-occupant dwelling, so she would be completely alone with Raymond. She felt a bit nervous as they got out of the car. Raymond unlocked the door using a keycard and then an actual key; it was obviously very secure. She figured if the electronic system was hacked, the physical lock would work; if the lock was picked, the electronic system would stay secure. He was wealthy, so she presumed that was why he needed the elaborate security measures. Liz ignored the mental red flags popping up, suggesting he could be a drug dealer or scam artist or something. Instead, she focused on the awe-inspiring surroundings. Raymond’s condo looked like it was straight out of a magazine. He seemed too good to be true, but she felt like that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Maybe he really was this amazing. Red was thrilled to have Lizzie in his safe house; she was clearly impressed by the luxury of everything. He was looking forward to showing her how luxurious his bed was. He would go slowly, however.

“Can I get you anything? I have some nice sparkling water, if you’re interested.” Red said. 

“Sparkling water sounds good. Thanks.” Liz said. 

She went up to the island, and Raymond opened a new bottle and poured it into two glasses in front of her. She appreciated his transparency. _See? He’s not dodgy_ , she thought. Liz smiled and took her glass. 

“Please make yourself at home, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

Liz gave him a shy smile because of the term of endearment, then she walked into the living room area. She sat on the love seat, and Raymond sat next to her. They were close together, which made her feel excited and warm all over. Liz glanced around. 

“This is a beautiful home.” Liz said. 

“Thank you. I only use it occasionally. I travel around a little bit, and I like to change things up…” Red said. 

“Oh. Well, it’s lovely.” She said. 

“It is. I can give you the grand tour, if you like.” He said. 

“Sure!” She said. 

They smiled at each other and put their glasses on the coffee table. Liz followed Raymond around the kitchen and dining room, the balcony, which had an automatic sliding door, then they went down the hallway. There was a large bathroom, with both an enclosed walk-in shower and a spacious bathtub. 

“Wow.” Liz said, marvelling at the beautiful bathroom. 

Red smiled at Lizzie’s cute response, then he led her into the huge bedroom to conclude the tour. He watched her walk further into the room, exploring it. Liz took in the swanky, bright and airy bedroom, including the king sized bed with silver satin sheets and a cozy blanket. There was a lovely clean, alluring scent to the bedroom, like subtle sandalwood and masculine grooming products. Liz would _love_ to spend a night in this perfect room, especially if it involved being in bed with Raymond. 

“This concludes the tour, Lizzie…” Red said. 

“This is the most amazing bedroom I’ve ever seen.” Liz said. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He said softly, now close beside her. 

Liz suddenly imagined being in bed with Raymond, feeling the satin sheets against her skin, and feeling his warm body on top of her, between her legs. She almost whimpered out loud in excitement, but she somehow managed to contain it. Red could tell Lizzie was further enthralled with him, but he wanted to take it slow and steady. 

“…Let’s go have that sparkling water now.” Red said. 

“Okay…” Liz said dreamily. 

She followed him back to the love seat and they sat down. 

“So, it’s Friday. Do you have to work or train on Saturdays? Red asked, not so subtly. 

“Nope. I’m free...” Liz said, also lacking subtlety. 

“Hm.” He responded interestedly. 

Red liked the coy look Lizzie gave him. He stood up and took his suit jacket off; he placed it on the armchair and undid the buttons on his vest as Lizzie watched him raptly. 

“It’s a little warm in here.” Red said. 

“Mm. A little.” Liz responded dazedly. 

Liz watched Raymond undo the buttons on his cuffs and roll up his sleeves. He even undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt, then he sat down again. He smiled at her, and she nearly swooned. 

“I suppose I could adjust the thermostat, but this is an easy solution. I was wearing too many clothes anyway.” Red said wryly. 

Liz giggled; she agreed he was wearing too many clothes. Raymond was _still_ wearing too many clothes, actually. She looked at his bare forearms and the slight view of his chest at the top of his shirt where the buttons were undone. 

“Raymond…” Liz said timidly. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” He said. 

Liz hesitated, and Raymond gave her a patient but expectant look. 

“I dunno, there’s just…something about you…” She began. 

This was going in the direction Red wanted it to go; he felt a little smug. 

“Something positive, I hope.” He joked. 

“Yes. Very positive.” She said lustfully. 

They gazed at each other for several moments. 

“I feel…drawn to you. And there’s this connection…it’s hard to explain. I have to admit I find you really interesting and attractive.” Liz said. 

“I see…well, I’m flattered, Lizzie. I feel it too. I find you…irresistible…” Red said. 

Liz felt the warm tension of arousal between her legs and in her lower abdomen. She was thrilled to discover that Raymond wanted her like she wanted him. She began blushing and fanning herself with her hand. 

“It _is_ warm in here.” Liz said, then she chuckled embarrassedly. 

Raymond gave her a gentle smile. 

“It’s cooler in the bedroom.” Red said boldly. 

“Oh?” Liz said dreamily. 

“Yes. And the satin sheets are cool to the touch…but they warm up with body heat.” He said suavely. 

“Mmm. Really…?” She said lustfully. 

Red nodded. 

“Would you like to experience that, Lizzie?” He asked seductively. 

“Yes.” She said breathily. 

Red smirked slightly. 

“Right now?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She said eagerly. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s go into the bedroom.” He said. 

Liz nodded and stood up from the love seat; Raymond appeared pleased with her eagerness. He smirked and stood up, then he gently took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. They stood by the bed, close in front of each other. Red slowly reached out and caressed Lizzie’s cheek; she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Liz revelled in Raymond’s touch; it was just like in her dream. They looked at each other and he leaned closer. She felt his lips brush over hers, and her knees became shaky. She put her hands on his chest; he felt warm and strong, and she was incredibly aroused. Red was thrilled when Lizzie eagerly pressed her lips against his, forming a kiss. She obviously lost her patience with his erotic teasing, and it was adorable. She wanted him badly. 

Red held Lizzie’s waist and began kissing her passionately. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue, so he deepened the kiss. She lightly grasped his shirt, and he could feel her body quivering against his hands. He loved that he could make Lizzie weak with desire. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him, giving her a feel of how hard he was. She whimpered softly and her kissing became more urgent. Liz couldn’t remember the last time she was this aroused. Raymond was driving her crazy. His hands went to the small of her back and then up the back of her top. He undid her bra. She giggled slightly at the cheekiness of it, then they stopped kissing to get undressed. 

Liz took her top off and slipped out of her bra. Raymond gaped lustfully at her breasts, so she was pleased with his response. He undid his shirt and took it off, then his undershirt. She lustfully surveyed his chest, arms and abdomen. She stepped closer and grabbed his belt; she pulled it and undid it. Red was amused and flattered by Lizzie’s urgency. She unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them, then she paused to undo her jeans. They each took their pants and socks off, and they gazed at each other in their underwear. Liz was even more desperately horny now that she could see the outline of Raymond’s erection in his boxer briefs. She pulled down her black panties and there was a very wet spot in the crotch. Red noticed the wet, whitish stain and his cock twitched. 

“You made me really wet…” Liz said softly. 

“Mm.” Red rumbled approvingly. 

He surveyed Lizzie’s naked body, and her cute pubic hair. He pulled down his boxer briefs and stepped out of them. Liz lustfully studied Raymond’s erection; she was extraordinarily aroused. He was perfect; well endowed but not intimidating. She felt herself get even wetter in anticipation. Liz couldn’t wait any longer, so she crawled onto the bed. She laid back onto the cool satin sheets and her nipples became hard. She got goosebumps at first, but Raymond was right; the sheets warmed up with body heat. He got on the bed and crawled overtop of her, so she opened her legs. They looked into each other’s eyes, then Red captured Lizzie’s beautiful pout in a heated kiss. She moaned very quietly and caressed his sides, shoulders and biceps. 

Liz felt Raymond’s warm, silky smooth cock touch her sensitive flesh as he lowered himself. 

“Mmm Raymond…” Liz moaned softly. 

Red exhaled with the immense pleasure of feeling Lizzie’s moist folds lightly drag along his shaft. 

“I want to feel you inside me.” She purred. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said soothingly. 

Red reached down and guided his tip to rub against Lizzie’s inner lips; he slid between them and he felt her very wet opening. She closed her eyes for a moment and she whined longingly, so he nudged her with his tip. He pressed against her opening and entered her with the head of his cock. Liz moaned in bliss; Raymond subtly moved in and out, coating himself with her wetness. He gradually slid deeper and put a little more of his weight on her. She ran her hands over his back and discovered he was severely scarred. Raymond tensed up a bit, and she didn’t want him to be self-conscious, so she kissed him and grabbed his lower back to pull him closer. He thrust deeply inside her and she whimpered into the kiss. Liz had guessed right; Raymond fit perfectly inside her and he felt exquisite. He paused to let her adjust.

“Ohh Lizzie…you feel heavenly…” Red said quietly as he nuzzled her cheek and ear. 

“So do you. You drive me crazy.” Liz said lustfully. 

Red rumbled lustfully and he pulled back to begin thrusting. Lizzie moaned breathily and brought her knees up higher at his sides; she grasped his shoulders. He was gliding in and out of her, being hugged tightly by her slick walls. Liz was enraptured by the sensation of Raymond’s cock rubbing her walls, including her g-spot. 

“Oh my god…” Liz said weakly. 

Red was pleased with that response. 

“You like that, baby?” Red asked lustfully. 

“ _Yes_.” She mewled as he went faster. 

Liz couldn’t remember ever being this aroused and satisfied. Raymond was amazing. Their intense attraction and chemistry made it intoxicating. Not to mention he gave her shallow thrusts to rub her g-spot with the head of his cock. She whimpered and humped him to meet his thrusts. She became soaking wet, so Raymond’s thrusting was slippery. They heard some wet sounds and it turned them on. Red thrust faster, still moving shallowly to focus on Lizzie’s sweet spot. She was quietly mewling and panting for breath, and he was enraptured by her bliss. Their pleasure was increasing rapidly and they were getting close to the peak. Liz heard and felt Raymond’s heavy breathing, and she was excitedly anticipating when he would come. She wrapped her legs around him and they moved very quickly together. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she kept whimpering in ecstasy. 

Red thrust at a frantic pace as Lizzie tightened on him. She mewled and her legs trembled against him. He increased his efforts and she became breathless, then she suddenly tensed up and gripped him with her whole body. Liz cried out intensely as she felt a mind-blowing orgasm go through her. She felt a deep, powerful pleasure that reverberated throughout her body. It was the strongest orgasm she’d ever had. It was made even better by hearing Raymond groan softly and feeling him lose his rhythm as he started coming. Red spurted repeatedly into Lizzie as the intense pleasure washed over him. He felt the last gush go into her, then he relaxed and sighed with relief. Liz felt extra slippery inside, like Raymond filled her up with his semen. Her arousal lingered, and she squirmed to revel in the sensation. 

Red was pleasantly surprised to feel Lizzie moving, making him slip in and out. She was seeking another orgasm, and he would gladly give it to her. He gently thrust, and she moaned. 

“Mm…yes…Raymond…” Liz mewled softly. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it baby…” Red rumbled. 

“Y-yeah.. _ohhhh_ …” She responded, then she orgasmed. 

Red smirked and felt extremely gratified as Lizzie had her second climax. When she relaxed and opened her eyes, he smiled and kissed her. She smiled up at him and bit her lip excitedly. 

“That was amazing.” She said happily. 

“It was.” He wholeheartedly agreed. 

They looked at each other and kissed again, then Red gently withdrew from Lizzie. He slumped down beside her, and they both sighed. 

“I’ll be right back.” Liz said, then she got out of bed. 

Liz didn’t want to ruin his satin sheets; she quickly walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. She released his semen in a surprising amount, and she blushed. She went pee and washed her hands, then she returned to bed. She slid under the blankets and looked at Raymond. He smiled and held his arm out, inviting her to cuddle, so she snuggled up to him. Her mind was reeling with what just happened; it was unusual for her to be so impulsive. She just hooked up with a total stranger. And yet, Raymond didn’t quite feel like a stranger. There was a sense that they had a special connection. She felt like she was not only being reckless but she was also being a hopeless romantic. Despite feeling a little silly, she rested her cheek on Raymond’s shoulder and was perfectly content. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Blissful

Liz couldn’t stop smiling as she and Raymond rested in bed together. She felt excited, happy and lovestruck, even though she didn’t know him at all.

“Lizzie, you said you’re training to be a profiler…why don’t you try profiling me?” Red said; he was curious. 

Lizzie propped herself up on her elbow and smirked at him. 

“I dunno if I can.” She said. 

“Just give it a whirl. It’ll be interesting.” He said. 

“Hm. Okay.” She said. 

Liz studied Raymond and reflected on his demeanour and behaviour. She didn’t have much to go on, but that would likely happen in her career, so this was a useful exercise. He smirked as he waited for her to begin. 

“Feel free to correct me, by the way. Also…I don’t want to offend you with anything in the profile.” Liz said. 

“Sweetheart, you won’t offend me.” Red said. 

Liz nodded shyly. 

“Okay. Well, I think you like being free from responsibilities and being alone. You’re used to getting what you want, and you have a sense of entitlement.” She said. 

Red raised an eyebrow, and Lizzie became flustered. 

“I said I didn’t want to offend you.” She reminded him. 

Red chuckled. 

“You’re not. Please go on.” He said. 

“…You tend to treat others with respect, and you command respect from others. You treat people how you want to be treated, or expect to be treated in return. You have high standards, you’re highly intelligent and extremely charismatic. You can get people to do whatever you want. Despite your expensive taste and preference for luxury, you like things to be practical or useful to you…How was that? Was it accurate?” She said. 

Red was floored. 

“I’m speechless. It was frighteningly accurate. Where did all that come from?” Red said. 

Liz giggled. 

“You were perfectly comfortable sitting alone in the cafe, and you wear a full suit which gets people’s attention, therefore you don’t mind standing out from the crowd and you’re fine with being alone. The suit in combination with the way you carry yourself is very proper, and it commands respect. You’re very polite and courteous, so you treat others with respect, too. Respect is obviously something you value, and it goes both ways, so you treat people as you want to be treated. You’re accustomed to being able to buy whatever you want and because of your good looks and charm, you can also manipulate people into giving you what you want. I’m a good example of how you can get people to do anything for you. I’ve never been impulsive, yet you got me into your bed on our second meeting. You mentioned you travel and like to change things; that says you enjoy being free from responsibilities. As for practicality, I guessed based on your choice of car, appliances, decor and bathroom fixtures.” Liz said. 

“Wow.” He said. 

“…Other than that, I don’t know anything about you.” She said amusedly. 

“I think you know all you need to know at this point, Lizzie.” He said. 

“I think so too. I know how you make me feel, and how you treat me. That’s enough.” She said. 

Liz had the slightest inkling that there was something less than legal about Raymond, and she honestly didn’t want to know about it. She didn’t want whatever it was to ruin their blossoming relationship. Red was pleasantly surprised that Lizzie was choosing to remain blissfully ignorant about his life; he preferred it that way. He leaned closer and kissed her soft, luscious lips. 

“That’s enough for me, too. Let’s try living in the moment. I haven’t done much of that lately; too much dwelling on the past or planning for the future…” Red said. 

He kissed her again and pulled her closer by the waist. 

“ _This_ , right here, right now…is all that matters.” He said softly. 

“Mm…I agree.” She said, putting her leg over him. 

“Good.” He said quietly.

Liz felt Raymond grope her butt cheek and then she was pulled on top of him. She straddled him and giggled excitedly. She lowered herself and felt that he was hard. 

“Oh, Raymond…” Liz purred as she rubbed herself on him. 

Red moaned quietly in response; Lizzie was firmly humping him, rubbing her clit against him. He reached up and massaged her breasts. She continued rubbing up and down on his shaft, and she breathed heavier. When she was ready, she lifted up and guided him inside. Red loved the feel of entering Lizzie’s tight, warm, slick opening. Liz moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure as Raymond slid in deeper. She caressed his chest while she took him all the way inside, then she began moving up and down. Her legs quivered and she breathed heavily as his cock glided against her walls and tickled her g-spot. 

“Mm…” Red moaned as he felt Lizzie ride him harder. 

He grasped Lizzie’s hips and helped guide her movements; he moved with her and changed the angle mid-thrust. She mewled and her thighs shook. 

“That’s it, baby…” Red rumbled. 

“Oh god…yes…” Liz panted. 

They moved faster together as their need increased. Liz took a few gasping breaths, then she moaned loudly as she began orgasming. Red was enraptured as he watched and felt Lizzie have her orgasm, and he groaned quietly as he started coming. He pulled her down and gushed deep inside her. She hummed softly as she arched her back in pleasure and gratification. When their intense pleasure eventually died down, they looked at each other and smiled. Liz gently leaned forward and put her hands on either side of Raymond’s head; she kissed him very passionately. After several moments, she lifted up so that he slipped out of her. She couldn’t resist rubbing her clit on him. She slipped against him and immediately orgasmed again. Red smirked slightly as he enjoyed giving Lizzie an instant orgasm. He found it adorable. She kissed him again, then she got off him and laid down beside him. 

Liz sighed relaxedly and she got comfy against Raymond, then she felt a warm gush from her opening. 

“…I hope these sheets are machine-washable.” Liz said embarrassedly. 

Red chuckled. 

“Yes, they are. Just relax.” Red said softly. 

“Okay. Goodnight, Raymond.” She said.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

Liz focused on the feel of the smooth satin sheets against her skin, the heavy, cozy blanket on top of them, Raymond’s warm body against her. She breathed in his lovely subtle grooming products and the sandalwood from the room. She was smiling gently all the way up to the point where she dozed off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the morning, Liz awoke when the curtains were opened and sunlight beamed in. She stretched and squinted in the light. She saw Raymond wearing a housecoat.

“Breakfast is ready, sweetheart.” Red said. 

“Oh. Thanks. What time is it?” Liz said. 

“Eight o’clock.” He said.

Raymond carried a tray over to the bed, so she quickly sat up and pulled the blanket up over her breasts.

“Oh! You didn’t have to bring it to me in bed.” She said.

“I wanted to.” He said, placing the tray on her lap. 

“Thanks, you’re so sweet.” She said. 

Red leaned in and kissed Lizzie. 

“What do you normally do Saturday mornings? Do you like to watch cartoons?” Red asked. 

Liz giggled. 

“I used to.” She said. 

“Why did you stop?” He asked. 

“I dunno. It’s silly?” She said, shrugging. 

“Silliness is the whole point. Here.” He said, turning the wall-mounted TV on. 

Red put it on the cartoon channel, then he kissed Lizzie on the head. 

“I’m going to shower.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz enjoyed her breakfast; Raymond had made her a soft-boiled egg, toast, coffee and orange juice. She watched the cartoons and got absorbed in the storyline, then next thing she knew, Raymond appeared, doing up his vest buttons. 

“Are you going out?” Liz asked. 

“Just for a short while. Please stay here, Lizzie, and make yourself at home. I won’t be long, I just have a bit of…financial business to take care of.” Red said. 

“Oh.” She said. 

Red put his suit jacket on, his glasses and hat, then he looked at Lizzie. 

“Give me your keys. I’ll bring you some of your clean clothes.” He said. 

“Uh…” She responded, puzzled. 

“…You live near the cafe…?” He said, pretending not to know where she lived. 

“Um, yeah. Okay. It’s the little blue war-time house on the corner of Orchard.” She said. 

Liz was astonished, but she figured it was okay. She trusted Raymond. She went over to her purse and grabbed her keys, then she handed them to him. He appreciatively surveyed her naked body as he took the keys from her. 

“I’ll pick up a few things for you to wear. Do you want anything specific?” Red said. 

“Nope, anything will do. Thanks.” Liz said. 

“Alright.” He said, smiling gently. 

Liz went back into the bedroom and Raymond followed her. He went over to the closet and reached inside, then he subtly placed what looked like a gun under his jacket and into his belt. She blinked a few times and tried to convince herself it was a legal, licensed handgun for personal protection. Raymond walked over to the side of the bed and kissed her passionately. 

“I’ll be right back, baby.” He said quietly. 

“Okay.” She said dazedly. 

Liz watched Raymond walk out of the bedroom and she heard the front door, then the locks. She wondered what she was getting herself into. She was an FBI agent, in training to be a behavioural profiler for goodness sake, and she was falling for a shady suit-wearing, gun-carrying stranger. She pushed that aside and focused on how happy she was with him. Liz went into the bathroom and had a shower. 

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Whirlwind Romance

Liz had nothing clean to wear yet, so she took one of Raymond’s shirts out of the closet and put it on. She buttoned it up, then she smiled and brought the cuffs to her nose; she sniffed them and they smelled like him. She resisted the temptation to go snooping in the closet or anywhere else for fear of what she might find. On the other hand, she noted, there was a distinct lack of personal, sentimental belongings. That could be his choice of decor, a personal preference, or it could indicate a more complex issue like being undercover, or a narcissistic psychopath. Maybe he was undercover, that’s why he had a gun. Maybe he was CIA; but why would he tell her he amassed huge amounts of money? That would be an odd cover story. Liz decided to drop the issue; she had to keep reminding herself that their relationship now mattered more to her than secrets, or the details of his past. Besides, the intrigue was kind of sexy; she might be sleeping with a secret agent. Liz giggled to herself and shook her head, then she went into the living room and put the TV on.

Red arrived back at his safe house and he felt happy when he heard the TV on; Lizzie was still there. He went into the living room to find her curled up on the sofa, wearing nothing but one of his shirts. 

“Well, don’t you look adorable.” Red said affectionately. 

“Thanks! Did you find my house okay?” Liz said. 

“Yes, it’s a nice house. It suits you. Anyway, I put some of your things in this bag.” He said, then he handed the bag to her. 

“Thanks, Raymond.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. 

Liz looked into the bag and saw one of her favourite summer dresses, a top, a pair of jeans, some bras and panties, and her most revealing, sexy lingerie: a sheer nightie that didn’t cover anything. She smirked and looked up at Raymond as she brought the naughty item out of the bag. 

“…I couldn’t resist.” Red explained. 

Liz chuckled. 

“I’ll wear it for you.” Liz said. 

“Mm. I look forward to it.” He said. 

Liz smiled and then Raymond went into the bedroom. A short while later, he went into the bathroom. Afterwards, he returned to the living room, now just wearing his shirt and trousers. He sat down next to her on the sofa. 

“So…did everything go okay?” Liz asked of his mysterious errand.

“Yes.” Red said without elaboration. 

“Good.” She said. 

They studied each other for a few moments. Red was wondering if Lizzie was going to ask about where he was; he also wondered if she got curious and looked around his safe house. She wouldn’t find anything even if she did. Liz was wondering where Raymond went and if he was going to tell her, but he didn’t seem like he was going to. They would have to just move past it. 

“Let’s have lunch, sweetheart.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said. 

They went into the kitchen and Red used his pre-prepared ingredients to make a hearty salad for them. Lizzie was still wearing his shirt, and he thought it was sweet. She was smitten with him, and he was smitten with her in return. They had lunch and made small talk. Liz didn’t want to delve too deep into Raymond’s personal life, so she kept it superficial. 

“You’ve travelled around…what was your favourite destination?” Liz said. 

Raymond tilted his head off to the side and looked nostalgic. 

“It’s hard to choose just one. I’ve enjoyed so many trips, all over the world. I especially liked Japan, Denmark and Belgium.” Red said. 

“Wow. That’s so cool. I’ve never travelled anywhere outside the country.” She said dreamily. 

“I’ll take you wherever you want to go, Lizzie. I have my own jet.” He said. 

Liz gaped at him. 

“You have a jet?!” She asked, astonished. 

“Yes, I have a jet.” He said, smirking. 

“Wow.” She said again. 

“What’s your dream vacation? Just name it.” He said. 

“Um…I have no idea. Can I think about it?” She said. 

“Of course. Let me know sometime. The offer stands.” He said. 

Liz smiled and nodded, still astonished. They put their dishes in the dishwasher. 

“Lizzie, I bought a spare toothbrush and some toiletries you might want. They’re in the bathroom already.” Red said. 

“Oh, okay. Thanks!” Liz said. 

She went into the bathroom and saw her new toothbrush, a travel-sized toothpaste, a hairbrush, a bottle of her favourite body lotion, her favourite brand of deodorant, a new razor and shave gel, same as she has at home, and even some pads and tampons, the same ones she uses. Raymond was full of surprises. She used the bathroom and washed up; she brushed her teeth and put some of the lotion on. When she came out of the bathroom, Raymond was reclining on the sofa with his feet up, reading a book. He was wearing reading glasses, and she thought he looked cute in them. She smiled and got on the sofa with him, squishing herself against him and laying almost half on top of him. He chuckled and put his arm around her. 

“Would you like me to move, sweetheart? You could fall off.” Red said amusedly. 

“Nope, this is good.” Liz said giddily. 

She rested her head on his collarbone and looked up at the book he was holding. 

“What are you reading?” She asked. 

“The Great Gatsby.” He said. 

“Hm.” She said, then she started reading the page he was on. 

“How about we get into bed and read together? There’s more room.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz got up and excitedly went into the bedroom; Raymond put the book and his reading glasses on the bed.

“I’ll be right back.” Red said, then he went into the bathroom to freshen up.

When he returned, Lizzie was laying on her side, reading the back cover of The Great Gatsby. He smiled at her when she looked up at him, then he started undressing. 

“I’m just getting more comfortable.” Red said; Lizzie looked excited. 

Liz smiled and continued watching him. Raymond undressed down to his boxer briefs, then he got into bed and under the blankets. She slid under the blankets and snuggled up to him. He felt warm, and he smelled fantastic. She sighed contentedly while he put his glasses on and opened the book. 

“You look cute in your glasses. And really sexy.” Liz said. 

“Oh, thank you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

Lizzie giggled softly and then started reading with him. Red was having the perfect Saturday, other than his excursion to take care of some business. He was extremely gratified and happy about having seduced Lizzie; she wasn’t just a conquest, however. She was very special to him and he’d been waiting to reconnect with her for many years. He didn’t want her to know about him, or their past connection, so he chose to re-enter her life as a stranger in a cafe. It worked, and he was finally in her life once again. They still had a special bond and they were already deeply attached to each other.

“You can turn the page, Raymond.” Liz said. 

“Oh. You know what? You can read it…I can’t concentrate.” Red said. 

“Would you like to read it by yourself instead?” She asked. 

“No, that’s not it…I just can’t stop thinking about you.” He said, then he put his glasses on the nightstand. 

Liz was overwhelmed with the romance. 

“You’re so sweet.” She said earnestly. 

Red was pleased when Lizzie leaned onto him and began kissing him; he managed to reach over and put the book on the nightstand. She planted kisses on his jaw, along his collarbone, and around his chest. Liz revelled in the feel of Raymond’s warm skin against her lips and she was very aroused by his amazing scented grooming products. They were so subtle and masculine; she couldn’t get enough. She put her nose to his chest and sniffed him. 

“Mmm you smell so good.” Liz said softly. 

“Thanks, baby.” Red said quietly. 

Lizzie was now slowly brushing her lips down along his abdomen; he had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do, and he was thrilled. She kissed just above his waistband, then she pulled on it, so he lifted up. She pulled his boxer briefs down. Liz lustfully eyed Raymond’s erection, then she looked up at his face. He gazed lustfully at her, inviting her to go further, so she gently grasped his cock in her hand. She licked her lips, then she lightly licked his tip. 

“Mm, Lizzie…” Red rumbled in pleasure. 

Liz was happy with his response; she teasingly licked him again and he very subtly squirmed, wanting more. She took him into her mouth, and an excited jolt of pleasure went through her when she heard him moan. She moaned quietly, too. Liz felt herself becoming very aroused and wet as she stroked Raymond with her hand and her mouth. His breathing became heavier and he caressed the side of her head. He put his fingers into her hair and gently held it back for her. Red watched Lizzie bobbing up and down; she looked lustful and lost in concentration. She was also blushing lightly, which he found adorable. He felt her suck him, and he exhaled sharply. 

“…Fuck…” Red breathed. 

Red petted Lizzie’s head and grasped her hair a little tighter. She whimpered excitedly and increased her efforts. Liz moved faster as she tightened her lips around Raymond’s cock and focused on the sensitive spot just past his tip. 

“Ohh baby…keep going…” Red said intensely. 

Lizzie mewled softly and she kept up the quick, tight movements, eagerly pumping his cock. Red closed his eyes and tilted his head back in ecstasy. She was driving him closer to the edge. Liz could tell Raymond was getting close to coming; he breathed heavily and gently nudged into her mouth. He was tense and he became rock hard. 

“I’m going to come, Lizzie.” Red said urgently. 

“Mm!” Liz responded excitedly. 

She went even faster, and several moments later, Raymond groaned quietly and he throbbed against her lips. She was thrilled and extremely gratified when his warm semen spurted into her mouth. She almost orgasmed with him, she was so turned on. Liz kept swallowing until there was nothing left; Raymond then sighed heavily and relaxed. She lightly sucked him, then she gently released him and looked up at his face. She smiled and giggled happily at his very satisfied expression. 

“Did you like that?” Liz asked giddily. 

Red sighed. 

“I have no words…” Red said. 

Liz laughed delightedly and moved up to hug him. He embraced her and recuperated for a couple of minutes, then he coaxed her onto her back. 

“I’d _love_ to return the favor now, sweetheart. Do you want me to?” Red said. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

Liz was still incredibly aroused from pleasuring him; she opened her legs for him, then he settled on his front. Red adoringly studied Lizzie’s intimate flesh, then he gently kissed her there. She hummed softly, so he put his mouth on her. He moaned as he tasted her for the first time. Liz felt Raymond’s tongue very lightly flicking her clit, and she squirmed. She opened her legs wider as a hint that she wanted more stimulation. He picked up on the hint and began firmly rubbing her hard clit. 

“Ohhh… _yes_!” Liz moaned breathily as she clutched the sheets. 

Her thighs quivered with the intense stimulation. She felt Raymond slide his tongue between her inner lips and lap at her opening. She heard a throaty sound of approval as he tasted her fluid. Red grasped Lizzie’s hips to steady her as he returned to her clit. She trembled, especially as he put his head off to the side and quickly went over it with the tip of his tongue. 

“Mm! Raymond!” She whined. 

Red could tell Lizzie was on the verge of climaxing. On the one hand, he wished this would last longer, but on the other hand, he was excited to make her come. She gasped for breath, then she whimpered intensely and partially closed her legs as she reached her orgasm. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s gentle writhing and the sweet little sounds she made. He continued lightly licking her until she became too sensitive and pulled away from him. He smirked and looked up at her face; she had an awestruck expression, which made him chuckle. 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you baby.” Red said, smiling. 

“Yes!” Liz said, catching her breath. 

Red moved up and lay down beside Lizzie, then he put his arm around her. 

“We didn’t get very far in The Great Gatsby.” He said. 

Liz giggled. 

“No, we didn’t. Um…Raymond…” She said. 

“Hm?” He responded. 

“I feel like I’ve known you all my life, yet I don’t know anything about you. Does that make sense?” She said. 

“…Yes, it makes sense, sweetheart. I feel that way, too.” He said. 

“I also feel like…I’m falling in love with you. I know it’s really soon, and—“ She said. 

“I’m already in love with you, Lizzie.” He said. 

She looked at him in surprise. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yes. It was love at first sight…” He said. 

Liz was in a pleasant state of shock, and she just stared at Raymond for several moments. 

“It feels that way.” She agreed. 

Liz was so glad she took the risk and talked to Raymond in the cafe. Red was so glad he patiently waited for Lizzie to approach him in the cafe; this worked out better than expected. 

“How about…to celebrate our new relationship, I take you on a sort of honeymoon? Have you decided where you’d like to go?” Red said. 

“Paris.” Liz said, smiling. 

“Mm. Wonderful. I’ll whisk you off to Paris in the morning and have you back in time for your training next week.” He said suavely. 

“Wow, okay!” She said excitedly. 

Liz briefly wondered about Raymond’s secrets again, but she decided she was going to be with him no matter what. They were in love and they would work through any difficulties together. She had a feeling, however, that Raymond was very good at keeping his personal and professional lives separate—whatever his profession really was. Red could indeed keep them separate. He would keep Lizzie in the dark about his past and his true business dealings. She seemed willing to stay blissfully ignorant of those details, so they would both just ignore them and focus on their relationship. 

“Shall we attempt to read together now?” Red said. 

“Yeah. But no guarantees we won’t end up screwing each other instead.” Liz said flirtatiously. 

“Hm. Well, we can probably manage to get a few pages done before that happens.” He said. 

“Okay.” She giggled. 

Liz watched Raymond put his glasses on and pick up the book, and she could picture herself being with him like this for the rest of their lives. She’d fallen head over heels in love with the charming stranger from the cafe. She kissed him on the cheek and they started reading together. 

**The End**


End file.
